Everlasting Love
by Issakura
Summary: Li and Meilin have not been to Japan in a while. Sakura has a frightful dream. What happens when Yue tries to hypnotize her, or when she meets a relative that's looking pretty ...dead? What will happen to Meilin if she puts on some mysterious ring?
1. A Strange Dream

Konyanyaachiwa!!!!! Hello people my name is Issa. A big fan of Cardcaptor Sakura!! This is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it! Please e-mail me and tell me how I'm doing!

Disclaimer*

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.......

BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY!!!!!! 

HA HA HA HA HA ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.......................... 

Anyways

ON WITH THE STORY!

Everlasting Love

Note: Everyone in this story is older then they were before. Example: Sakura and the gang are now 12. This takes place right after the Void card came. (2nd Movie)

Part One: A Strange Dream

(Sakura's Dream)

Sakura stands in the middle of a wild forest. Birds coo animals rattle, chirp and make noises all around her. Squinting her eyes, she saw two people in the clearing surrounded by trees and rosebuds. They seemed familiar but she couldn't see them. 

**_"Who are they? I know them..."_**

Their faces were hidden in shadow. She looked at the boy. She heard a strong male voice chant an incantation. Suddenly, a blue light pointed at her. It glowed a blue glow. The mysterious girl in the shadows touched her hands to her head. Then, Sakura heard a voice. It echoed all around her. It wasn't Sakura's voice, but the voice sounded familiar.

"**_Follow me... Hurry..."_**

They both made a movement with their hands, as if to say come closer. Sakura looked scared.

**_"You...are you...?" _**Sakura thought.

Sakura walked towards them. She wasn't looking were she was going. She looks and she sees she is getting closer. Eager to find out who they are, she begins to run. It seems like she is running in slow motion.

**_"You...are..."_**

She took one last step... All of a sudden, her surroundings changed around her. Instead of reaching the boy and girl, a cliff appears in front of her with water rushing underneath her. She clenched her fists, and prepared to fall onto a pile of rocks in the heavy rapids. She closed her eyes tightly... when she woke up.

"Hey, Sakura...Sakura! What's wrong?" Kero said with his tired face practically up against hers. Sakura sat up in bed and started to cry. This startled Kero.

"Ah! What? What? Sakura? Did something happen? You seemed to be having a nightmare."

"Hoe-e-e!!! I was going to...." Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura, dreams are dreams! You're in the 7th grade and you're still crying over nightmares?"

Sakura held up a clenched fist.

"You're cruel!! I was about to d...d-d...!"

Kero patted Sakura on the back.

"Jeez, Sakura... You got me up this early in the morning because you were having a nightmare... So, what was it about?"

Sakura rubbed her eye as she yawned. She calmed and fully wakened.

"Well, I don't remember."

Kero fell over.

"Hey, Sakura, You know you have to remember your dreams in case it's a fortune telling dream." Sakura had already gotten out of bed. Sakura put her second shirt on and went over to the mirror to fix her hair.

"I can't help it when I forget a dream. Sometimes it happens."

"Yeah, but, you have to be careful. You said it was scary, huh?"

Sakura put her hair bands in her short hair and ran over to the closet.

"I can't really remember much of it but... It wasn't really a scary dream. It was only really scary at the end. The beginning was a bit strange..."

"Hey, Sakura, Why are you up so early?"

"I am? What time is it?"

"It's 6:30."

"Well then I think I'll go now." Sakura stated.

"Why? It's still so early."

"It's nice to have an early walk once in a while, Kero-chan. You should try it. You need the exercise."

"And what would happen if I were to be seen taking a morning walk?"

Sakura grabbed her book bag and ran out the door.

"I'm leaving now!"

"Sheesh... I can't even walk..."

Kero smiled and flew back into his drawer. He smiled as he snuggled under the covers.

"Bed is much more comfortable in the morning."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura got her roller blades and pads on and roller bladed to school as the leaves from the trees fell to the ground.

Sakura smiled. **_"Even though it's been a long time... Shaoran-kun is on my mind... I can't wait to see him again..."_**

*Flash*

It the warm setting sun, stood two figures.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Sakura asked. Li looked at her a little surprised.

"H-How did you know?" Sakura smiled at him.

"You seemed sad and... Shaoran-kun, That's why you asked me here, right?" Li saddened

"Summer is about to end..." Sakura said, frowning. "When?" 

Li looked down.

"Tomorrow."

Sakura's frown deepened. "I see... You were afraid that I'd be sad, right?" Li looked at her. Sakura's eyes began to water.

"Don't cry..." Sakura looked up at Li to see that he was handing out handkerchief.

"Thank you... Shaoran-kun..." Sakura smiled even brighter with tears in her eyes. "Whenever I was sad... You were always there to give a handkerchief and wipe my tears away. You're so kind, Shaoran-kun... I wish you didn't have to go... But..." Li took Sakura by the hand. Sakura surprisingly looked up at him.

"It will be hard..." Li said with his eyes closed. "We come from different places it will be hard for us to see each other all the time...We'll be lonely..."

Sakura looked at him, surprised.

"Shaoran-kun..."

"Even though I'm leaving, I will see you again... Because I love you."

"You'll come back?" Sakura asked.

"When the sun is bright... I'll visit again, Sakura."

The two figures embraced as the sun sunk into the earth... And so did their hearts.

"Shaoran-kun..."

*Flash*

As Sakura continued to rollerblade she thought:

**_"Next summer I'll see Shaoran-kun again... But..."_**

"That dream...." she said.

Her dream flashed in her mind. She stopped roller balding and let herself glide slowly.

_"**Who were they?" **_**Sakura thought. _ "This is frustrating..."_**__

"Sakura-chan..."

"Hoe?" Sakura turned around.

"Morning, Yukito-san!" Sakura said forgetting about her dream.

"Morning, Sakura-chan."

"Yukito-san, why are you here so early?"

"I wanted to be with you in case something happened."

Sakura looked up at him, confused.

"Yue told me you had a dream last night and a strange one at that. Are you all right?"

"Yeah... I'm fine."

**_"That's right... Yue-san could see into other's dreams... Especially if they are important..."_**

"I hear that Toya and your Dad are going on a trip, right?"

"Y-Yeah" Sakura nodded.

"Do you know who your baby sitter is yet?"

Sakura blushed with embarrassment and a frown crossed her face.

"Y-You know?"

**_"I wish that big brother didn't have to tell everyone that I need a baby sitter...."_**

"N-No... Dad said that the person that was looking after me wanted it to be a surprise..."

Sakura held her cheeks.

**_"THAT'S SO EMBARASSING!!! ............._**

**_But, but, but, Big brother won't be around for four whole months!"_**

Sakura giggled in happiness. **_"I'm happy about that!!"_**

"You're so cheerful today Sakura-chan." Yukito said smiling.

"Well, I'm just happy.... That I don't have to spent the next four months, with my Big brother!"

"Oh? You're sick of when Toya makes fun of you right?"

"Yeah."

"I bet when your older, you and Toya will spend time together and become closer."

Sakura looked at Yukito.

**_"Come closer..."_**__

"Toya Really does care about you Sakura-chan. He just has a funny way of showing it."

"Well even if he does care about me, someday I'll show him!"

"You should stand up to someone who bothers you. They say that people that don't understand each other see only darkness between them. Sakura-chan, you'll see his good side someday."

_"**Darkness...? Sides hidden in Shadow...."**___

"Then again, I don't have any brothers or sisters... So I really wouldn't know what's it's like--"

"Yukito-san..."

"Yeah?"

She looked down and didn't saying anything. Yukito looked at her wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura looked up and smiled.

"N-No! Nothing." Sakura giggled.

"Bye!" Sakura roller-bladed away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura sat on a bench.

_ **"But.. This is strange... It's almost as if he wasn't giving me advice about Big brother...Sides in shadow? A dark figure? What is it trying to tell me? I'll try and talk it over with Yue-san later. This hasn't happened to me in a long time...Why is it happening now?"**_

Sakura looked up at the sky and watched the clouds go by.

**_"Winter is coming faster then I thought..."_**

Sakura's dream flashes in her head again.

**_"That dream... What should I do..."_**

"If Shaoran-kun were here, he'd help me... I can't wait until Summertime again."

Suddenly a strange presence overcame Sakura's body. Sakura closed her eyes.

**_"What is this feeling....? I feel so relaxed... Like a blanket is covering me... I feel..."_**

Suddenly the bell of her school rang. Sakura's eyes widened.

"HOOOEEEEEEE!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she stood up, flapping her arms like a bird.

She stopped, relaxed and placed her hand over her heart. A sweat drop rolled down her face.

"Oh... It's only the bell."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura entered looking puzzled. She walked up the stairs slower than usual. As Sakura walked into her classroom she saw that Tomoyo was already seated. Rika saw that Sakura was looking strange.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Rika asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Sakura groaned and passed her by. Naoko, Chiharu and Rika looked at Sakura in surprise. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and said,

"Good morning."

"Morning, Tomoyo-chan."

"You're here early today."

"Y-Yeah."

Sakura's eyes seemed distant and sad. Tomoyo's face saddened.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan...? Are you alright?"

Sakura didn't answer.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Oh... Sorry Tomoyo-chan. I'm just thinking about things. That's all."

"Are you sure? You're not cheerful today".

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo with worried eyes.

"I had a dream last night Tomoyo-chan. And then Yukito san...and then on the bench...."

Tomoyo smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"You know your dreams usually bring you into the future, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo as confused as ever.

"Please, please tell me what it was about! Then, I might be able to let you wear costumes for me to film!" Tomoyo shouted in her 'Glitter Happy Mode'

"That dream could be the perfect opportunity for Cardcaptor Sakura!"

"H-Hooooeeeee....Well, you know--" Sakura squealed.

Just as Sakura was about to tell Tomoyo about her dream, Yamazaki shouted out,

"The teacher is coming!"

Everyone sat down as the teacher spoke.

"Okay class, settle down... Today we have new students staying for a while. Please come in."

Then a boy and a girl walked into the classroom.

"Li, Shaoran and Li, Meilin will be staying in our class for a while."

The whole class was surprised to see their friends join their class again. Sakura's eyes brightened.

"I expect everyone to be friendly to them. Understood?"

"Okay!" the class cheered.

As Meilin and Li took their seats, Meilin whispered at Sakura's back.

"Told ya I'd be back, Kinomoto-san."

"Hoeeee!" 

Shivers went down Sakura's spine as she looked back in surprise.

"Hoe?" 

Meilin giggled and smiled at Sakura.

"M-Meilin-chan..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's the end of this chapter! Don't forget to tell me how I did! Ho na!


	2. New Company

It's me again! I know that the first chapter was short. This one is short too. But, I'm only getting started! 

Part Two: New Company 

(Lunch)

Sakura and Tomoyo walked with Li and Meilin to lunch outside.

"It's so great to see you again!" Sakura said.

"There is nothing in this world that would keep me away from here!" Meilin replied. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!!!!"

Sakura smiled. A large sweat drop rolled down her head.

"Meilin-chan, You haven't changed since the last time I saw you." Tomoyo said.

"Hey, where will you stay this time?" Sakura asked.

"We'll check in at a hotel...." Li said.

"Yeah. The apartment we used to rent is already taken. They don't have any more room left for us." Meilin whined.

"Hey, I have an idea. You can visit my house for the night. My dad and big brother are going on a trip. I'm sure they won't mind if you stay for a bit. Tomoyo, please come too. It will be fun. Just like the old times." Sakura cheered.

Meilin's eyes became bubbly.

"That would be great!" 

Meilin clapped her hands together.

"Cable T.V., Bubble baths, The heaters won't smell of fried rats, AND I get to be in Japan, with my best friends!!!!" Meilin shouted. A wide smile spread on Meilin's face she blushed, clapped her hands together and looked at the sky.

"Thank you!!" Meilin said in Sakura's face. A big drop of sweat rolled down Sakura's head.

"I-It's okay... Shaoran-kun told me that you'd be back next summer. So, I very, very happy that your back Shaoran- Kun!" Li faced Sakura and looked her in the eyes.

"Hoe?"

"I'm glad too." Li said.

They both blushed. As they both embraced in a hug, Sakura smiled wider than she ever had.

"I missed you... I glad that you're here now of all times..."

Li opened his eyes and frowned a little. He didn't quite understand what she meant.

"Sakura..."

"Smile for the camera, Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo whispered. Meilin giggled.

As Sakura and Li were still in the hug a large bead of sweat rolled down both of their faces.

"H-Hoeeee...Y-You were filming?" Sakura asked with an uneasy smile smacked on her face.

"I can't miss any opportunity to film you Sakura-chan!"

"You haven't changed since the last time I've seen you either Daidouji-san!" Meilin commented.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Tomoyo giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Toya and Fujitaka(Sakura's dad) were getting ready to leave.

"Tell me daddy! Who is it?" Sakura pleaded.

"The baby sitter wants to surprise you. You'll find out tomorrow." Fujitaka replied.

Sakura held up a fist and growled. **_"Jeez... Why do I need a baby sitter?"_**

"Is something wrong?" Sakura forgot about her anger and smiled.

"I-I'm fine!" Sakura flapped her hand in reassurance. "Hey, are you going out of the country?" Sakura asked.

"No, I got together with some people and we are going to Osaka." Fujitaka replied.

"Why Osaka?"

"Another archaeological digger was in there and said that he had found a strange artifact. They're not sure what it is though."

"I wish I could come with you..." Sakura pouted.

"Well you have school anyway."

"Yeah, I also have some friends over.... if that's okay." Sakura looked at her dad with pleading eyes.

"That's perfectly okay with me." Fujitaka replied.

"Wai!! Thanks Dad!!" Sakura shouted as she bounced up and down.

"Just don't do anything too reckless." Fujitaka warned.

"I won't! I promise!" Sakura said sincerely.

"When you thump around like that, you give me a head ache." Toya complained.

Sakura's eyes narrowed evilly.

"By the way, doesn't big brother have work?"

"Wrong again." Toya said.

Sakura's face turned bright red.

"Looks like 'the monster' doesn't have a brain." Toya teased.

"If you're so smart tell me why you aren't going to work!"

"I'm taking four months off."

"Hoe?" 

"He's going with me on the archaeological dig. Our job is to find more clues about the artifact to find out more about it." Fujitaka explained.

Toya looked at Sakura evilly and said,

"Looks like your going to have to stay home and go to school for the next two months while I'm spending time with Dad."

"I LIVE with Dad!" Sakura raged.

"Calm down you two. We have to get going now Toya-Kun."

"Sayonara Monster." Toya said.

"What did you say!?" Sakura raged as she stomped on Toya's foot harder than ever. Toya squealed and limped out the door. 

"Bye, Sakura-san."

"Bye Daddy! Have a nice trip!" When the door closed she immediately frowns. Sakura folds her arms.

"SAKURA IS NOT A MONSTER!"

Sakura went up the stairs and burst into her room and falls back on her bed.

"Sheesh!" Sakura groaned. "I'm _not_ a monster!"

"What? What? Was your Big Brother teasing you again?" Kero asked.

"Big brother is too mean!"

"You'd think he'd stop calling you 'the monster' by now."

"We can't do anything about it... No matter what I say that won't stop him..."

"So, what time are the brats coming over?" Kero asked.

"I told them to come over around 5:00. They should be here any moment."

"Will Tomoyo be coming over too?" 

"Yeah but I think only for tonight. I think that Shaoran-kun and Meilin-chan might go over to Tomoyo-chan's tomorrow night too."

"So they'll be switching between houses?"

"I dunno... Maybe they'll stay here more?"

"I don't want them to!!"

"Sheesh, Kero-chan....."

"Even if you have befriended that brat, and that other kid with no magical powers, doesn't mean I should!" Kero argued.

Right then the doorbell rang.

"Yes, yes! I'm coming right over!" Sakura called out. Sakura looked at Kero helplessly.

"Kero-chan... Please try and be nice."

Sakura closed the door.

Sakura walked down the stairs she started to sing.

"My friends, my friends, are here for a sleep over! Shaoran kun, Meilin-chan, Tomoyo-chan!"

The doorbell rang again.

"COMING!" Sakura called out. Sakura stopped dawdling and she began to run. She ran down the hallway and opened the door.

They were all standing outside.

"Welcome! Come in!"

They greeted Sakura and took off their shoes by the door. 

"Thanks again for letting us stay." Shaoran said.

Sakura smiled

"It's the least I can do! I just hope you guys enjoy the stay. Come on I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

They walked up the stairs and Sakura gave them a tour.

"There are two bathrooms. One is downstairs and one is up here. Once it gets late Meilin-chan, Tomoyo-chan, and I will change in my room. Shaoran-kun, you can change in my big brother's room."

"W-What?"

"Don't worry. Big brother is long gone! And when you're done come into my room where you can sleep." Sakura explained.

Li gathered all his strength.

"All right! I'll do it!" Li shouted with anger.

Li went into Toya's and slammed the door.

"Do you think he'll be all right? Tomoyo asked touching her cheek.

"Shaoran it's still 5:00!! You don't have to change yet!" Meilin shouted.

"Hao...." Sakura moaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, this one was short but the next one is when Meilin and Tomoyo play a trick on Sakura and Li. I'm not sure what to say about it. You tell me.


	3. The Cruel Trick

Here is Chapter 3. This one is short too, but hey! I uploaded all 3 chapters in one day. I'll be uploading chapter 4 in 3 minutes!!

Part 3: The Cruel Trick

Li yawned

"Okay, I'm going to bed."

Li covered himself with a blanket. Sakura lifted it back up and said: 

"It's not that late. Why are you going to bed now?"

"I'm tired."

"Shaoran, stay up with us a little more!" Meilin scolded.

"Why? I'm never part of your girlish conversations anyway..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Meilin asked.

"I'm sick of all you girls talking and gossiping just like what you do with every girl in our old neighborhood." Shaoran mocked.

"Shaoran your cruel!" Meilin screamed with her cheeks hot pink.

"You're the one who asked..." Shaoran said with a yawn.

"They seem to argue a lot, Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Hoeee..." a big sweat drop rolled down Sakura's head as she watched Meilin whack Shaoran repeatedly with her pillow.

"So, all this time you were listening to my private calls!!! Shaoran you're an idiot!!!!" Meilin screamed.

"Hey, Meilin!! Stop!!" Shaoran pleaded.

Kero's eyes snapped open. He growled and put his pillow over his ear. 

"Hey, hey, Meilin-chan, Shaoran-kun, how long will you be staying?" Sakura asked, changing the subject and stopping the fight.

"So how long will it be? Two months? Three?" Sakura asked.

Meilin stood up. " Well it took the elders some convincing..." Meilin started.

Sakura stood up with curiosity. "Yeah...."

"We had a very long conversation." Meilin continued. A sweat drop rolled down Li's face.

"Yeah...." Sakura's face grew more intense.

" So, So.................. We're not sure." Meilin said plainly.

"Hoe!" Sakura fell over. She was sitting on the floor with a sad face and a forced smile on it.

"Hey, You had me going there..."

Li sighs.

"Tomorrow you can come over to my house to sleep. I have plenty of guest rooms for you." Tomoyo said.

"Really!?" Meilin screamed overjoyed.

This was the last straw for Kero. He flew from his room.

"Hey!!!! Here I am trying to sleep and your SHOUTING ABOUT!!!"

"Sorry Kero-chan. We'll sleep now." Sakura assured.

"It_ is_ after 12:00." Tomoyo said.

As the lights went out, they settled into their sleeping bags Li and Meilin both said together: "Stupid plush toy...."

"I heard that...." Kero grumbled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meilin's eyes cringed. Her eyes slowly opened. He sat up in her sleeping bag and yawned. Her mouth was a little dry so she went for a drink of water. As she went back into Sakura's room, she saw that Sakura looked like she was having a nightmare. She kept tossing and turning. She looked at Li, and Li looked the same way. Suddenly a brilliant idea hit her... Or so she thought. She went over to Tomoyo and woke her up. Tomoyo moaned faintly.

"Meilin-chan?" Tomoyo asked

"Shhhhhh..." Meilin warned.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked, confused 

"I have an idea." Meilin replied.

"An idea?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah. How would you to like to get something cute on tape?"

"How?" Tomoyo asked, blushing. In 'Glitter Happy Mode'

"We're going to play a little joke on Kinomoto-san and Shaoran."

Meilin whispered into Tomoyo's ear.

They looked at each other and smiled.

They lifted Li out of his sleeping bag.

"Are you sure he won't wake up?" Tomoyo asked.

"Don't worry Shaoran is the heaviest sleeper I've ever known!"

They both struggled to carry him.

"Careful. Careful!" Tomoyo said as she and Meilin almost dropped him.

They carefully placed him on Sakura's bed next to her and covered him with the covers. Sakura and Shaoran both got a warm feeling. Sakura smiled and mumbled in her sleep.

"This feeling... Like a blanket..."

Meilin and Tomoyo giggled. 

"But..." Tomoyo began, "I don't understand. Why were they were so unhappy before they were closer to each other?" Tomoyo looked at their happy faces. "And now... Why are they so happy?"

"Because they are near each other."

Tomoyo looked at her in confusion.

"They feel each other's magic, they feel secure, and happy."

Meilin explains. "When two sorcerers love each other that love is forever. So you could say that their power has a special bond. Since we've been away, Kinomoto-san has been sleepy lately right?" Meilin asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked at her in surprise.

"Yes."

"Shaoran has been like that too. When Kinomoto-san and Shaoran are far apart, their magic becomes a little smaller as well. Because they have such a deep bond their magic is bonded as well. It's their great power of love that makes them both stronger."

They both slept with a big smile on their faces. Tomoyo filmed their happy dreams.

"Meilin-chan, you sound very sophisticated."

"Thanks, but, right now our mission is complete." Meilin sang as she winked into the camera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's all for this chapter. I'm going to upload chapter 4 now!


	4. Has Yue Gone MAD?

Hee hee hee!! This is the next chapter. Hope ya like it. The next chapter will be continuing this one. This one is going to leave you in suspense.

Part 4: Has Yue Gone MAD!?

As Sakura's eyes parted from a deep slumber, she found a boy with auburn eyes and chestnut hair. Sakura was a little startled.

"HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" (Did I say little?)

"Shaoran-kun, what are you doing in my bed!?"

Li woke up in shock he had no idea where he was or why he was in Sakura's bed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Li screamed

Sakura sighed. She slumped over.

"Shaoran-kun... don't surprise me like that!"

"You think you're surprised? I'm the one who woke up in a bed that I wasn't sleeping in!" Li snapped.

"Then... How..."

Tomoyo and Meilin giggled in the corner.

Sakura and Li's faces turned bright red and they growled at them.

"You're too cruel!! Why did you play a trick on me like that?" Sakura raged.

"But, But, You just looked so cute together!" Tomoyo praised.

"Kinomoto-san and Shaoran!! What a cute couple!" Meilin teased.

"That's not funny..." Li sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all walked to school except Sakura who roller bladed.

"Sheesh.... You guys really gave me a scare." Sakura pouted.

"It was a harmless prank." Meilin assured. " You should have seen how happily your faces gleamed while you were asleep."

"Yeah, but our faces weren't so peaceful when we woke up." Li scolded.

"If you would like, I could show you how happily your faces gleamed in my newest video!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Hao....."

"It will make such a wonderful scene in my collection...."

"And I bet more opportunities to record 'The couple' will come!" Meilin cheered.

"This is getting to be annoying." Li said to Sakura.

"The couple?" Sakura asked as she scratched her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked in the school and a little crowd surrounded Li and Meilin and they were drowned with questions.

"I'd never expect that you guys would come back around this time of year." Naoko's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, didn't you guys say that you were coming next summer? Why did you come now?" Chiharu asked.

"Li-kun you seemed to have grown a little. How much did you grow.?" Rika asked.

"Well.... um......" Li stuttered.

"Hey, hey, do you guys know that Hong Kong is an island?" Yamazaki asked.

"Of coarse!" Meilin stated.

"Yeah." Yamazaki said again. "Well long ago, Hong Kong use to be part of Alaska."

"That's a lie, a lie!" Chiharu said annoyed.

"When it floated to China, the people of China loved it because it was so cold--" Yamazaki said.

"Yeah, yeah," Chiharu interrupted. Chiharu pushed him away.

"Is it just me, or have Yamazaki-kun's lies gotten more..... Unusual..." Meilin asked.

"Impossible! Yamazaki-kun has always been like this!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, Yamazaki-kun tells stories that are so ridiculous that after a minute or two you know right away it's a lie!" Chiharu explained.

"I-I already knew that was a lie!" Li stated.

"Hoe...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After avoiding another crowd of questions after school they all escaped to the park for a little fun in the sun... Or so they thought. They all sat by a tree and relaxed in the shade.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Sakura asked

"I dunno." Li said dully.

"Oh no!" Sakura screamed.

"What!?" Meilin asked. 

"I'm late! My baby---" Sakura furiously shook her head. "No!! I mean the person whom is looking after me while my guardians are gone is probably waiting outside my house." Sakura held her head.

"Hooooeeeee... I have to get there quickly!"

Sakura and the others ran as fast as they could to get to Sakura's house. Sakura opened the door, breathing heavily.

"Hello?" Sakura shouted as she walked into the house.

"Is anyone there?"

"Sakura-chan." A familiar voice called out.

"That voice...."

Sakura ran into the kitchen and saw a young man with gray hair, grayish eyes and glasses.

"YUKITO-SAN!" Sakura yelled in surprise. Immediately calming down, Sukura's bangs covered her eyes and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Y-Your looking after me?"

"That's right." Yukito squatted down to Sakura's level.

"Don't be embarrassed. I here as a friend not a baby sitter." Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sure we'll have fun together." 

Sakura immediately smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah! But, I'm sorry again that I'm late....again..." -_-

"Don't worry." Yukito assured. "It's alright."

Sakura smiled up at him.

**_"Yukito-san really is a smart and kind person. I'm glad he's looking after me."_**

"Oh! Your friends are staying over for now? Please sit down in the living room so we can talk."

As they all sat in the living room Yukito walked in with a tray of tea and sweets.

"Thank you very much!" Sakura cheered.

"Let's eat!" They all shouted in unison.

As they drank the tea that Yukito had made for them Yukito looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan," Yukito began.

"Yeah?"

"About that dream... Yue said it was important and he wanted me to talk about it..."

"Oh, well, yesterday morning I had this dream. It was kinda scary. But then, when I talked to you it was like you were describing what I saw. It gave me a strange feeling."

"Please, tell me what your dream was about." Yukito replied.

"Well.... Now that you mention it..... I remembered it this morning.... But then I forgot it again!" 

The rest of them fell over. (Anime stile)

Yukito gasped slightly.

"What?" Li asked looking concerned.

"Did something happen?" Asked Meilin.

"It's Yue...." Yukito replied. " He has an idea...."

At that very moment a pair of wings sprouted from Yukito's back and they surround him like a cocoon. As the flash subsided and as the wings parted you could see a young man with long silver hair and silver cat-like eyes wearing white clothing. Yue's eyes snapped open.

"Sakura-san." Yue said.

"Hoe?"

"You say you don't remember your dream?" Sakura shook her head.

"I have a way to take you back into your dream."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"By hypnotizing you."

Yue led Sakura into a chair. Sakura rested her arms on the armrest.

"How's this?" Yue asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

Yue stood in front of Sakura. The others waited eagerly to see what will happen. Yue held his hand up. Five big blasts of energy came out of his hand they clasped around Sakura's legs, arms, and neck. Attaching her to the chair. Sakura screamed. She was trapped.

"Yue-san!! What are you doing!!!!????" Sakura screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He he…. I bet you want more right? No? Oh Poo!! Anyway the next chapter shows what happens. (DUH!) Has Yue gone MAD? Find out in the next chapter. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssseeeeee 

e-mail me! I'll be uploading chapter 5 now! Ho na!


	5. Hypnotizing Sakura

Helloo! It's me again…. (Yawn) Oh… where were we? Oh yeah! Yue was just about to go insane!!!! Okay let's see what the deal is here.

Part 5: Hypnotizing Sakura 

Yue held his hand up. Five big blasts of energy came out of his hand they clasped around Sakura's legs, arms, and neck. Attaching her to the chair. Sakura screamed. She was trapped.

"Yue-san!! What are you doing!!!!????" Sakura screamed.

The others gasped.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Release Sakura right now!!" Li raged.

"Hey!!! What are you doing??!!!" Meilin shouted.

"Be quiet. I would never hurt my mistress." Yue retorted.

"Then what are you doing!?" Sakura asked as she tried to struggle out of her seat.

"You have to calm down. This for your safety" Yue said.

"Sakura-chan's safety? How?" Tomoyo asked.

Yue looked upwards.

"There are many spirits in this world..." Yue began. The others seemed to watch him intensely.

"They are made up of both human and animal.....The evil and pure... They are anywhere they want to be. In the stars, the moon, the sun, above the sky.... Some choose to live in the beautiful places and others choose the evil. They are everywhere. Including earth.....Even where you are now."

"Hoe!?"

"Don't be alarmed." Yue said.

"Spirits can alarm the mind... Some can take form of the people you love and hurt you, trick you, or even kill you. If I hypnotize Sakura-san, They have a chance of possessing her body. If Sakura-san becomes possessed she can become out of control. She would run about causing terrible mischief and crime. And... With the powers she is capable of... She could destroy all living beings as we know it. If something like that happens I can not help her unless I can reach her directly."

"So by trapping her in the chair, you could save Sakura-chan by any demon that enters her body?" Tomoyo asks.

"Hoeee!!!!! No demons!! No demons!!" Sakura cried.

" Don't worry! No such thing will happen!" Li assured. "And if something does happen I'll do something about it!" Li glared at Yue. Yue calmly looked over his shoulder.

" 'Demon' isn't the right word...." 

Then, Yue concentrated on Sakura. He closed his eyes and floated up in the air. Yue glowed with silver. Sakura looked at him strangely. Yue opened his cat-like eyes an they began to glow a silver color. Sakura's eyes became distant and glowed a yellow glow.

"Now tell me, what is your name." Yue ordered.

"My name is Sakura. Kinomoto, Sakura." Sakura said in a monotone voice. (Robot-like)

"Now, where are you?" Yue asked.

"I am in a place....... surrounded with trees." Sakura said again in a monotone voice.

"Is there anyone you see? Does anything look unfamiliar or strange?"

" I see.... Two people. A boy and a girl..... Their figures are in darkness."

Yue smiled

**_"Just as I thought... After all there are no coincidences in this world... There is only necessity."_**

*Flash*

(Yukito talking to Sakura)

"You should stand up to someone who bothers you. They say that people that don't understand each other see only darkness between them. Sakura-chan, you'll see his good side someday."

*Flash*

**_"Thank you... Yukito..." _**Yue frowned and stared at Sakura.**_ "But... Can she figure it out with out me or Keroberos?"_**

Yue's eyes hardened and he fixed his concentration on Sakura.

"What are they doing?"

"I hear a boy yelling....." Sakura said. Suddenly Sakura cringed.

"What?" Yue asked

"A blue light has summoned me. It's coming from the dark figures." Sakura still sounded robotic.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm running towards them."

"Are you getting closer?"

"Yes."

Sakura gasped.

"What is happening?"

"The surroundings around me have changed...... And I'm falling....."

"What did you fall off of?" Yue asked.

"A cliff...." She began to sweat. There are rapids and..... Rocks......."

"Where?" Yue asked.

"Beneath me." Sakura's eyes widened. Yet she still didn't sound human.

This hurt Li to see this. His eyes softened and shook.

"Sakura-chan...." Tomoyo gasped.

Meilin looked at Sakura with shock.

"Sakura it's only a dream!" Li shouted.

"She can't hear you." Yue replied.

Li gritted his teeth.

"It's okay." Meilin said to Shaoran.

Shaoran looked at Meilin's soft smiling face.

"It'll be okay." Meilin said again. Li smiled and looked back at Sakura. Meilin frowned. Even though she said thing would be alright, she didn't believe it would. She had a bad feeling.

"Yue-san, please... Help." Sakura said sounding like herself again.

"What if...... This actually happens......?" Tomoyo asked.

Yue took his hand and cut the air quickly. Just then Sakura became limp as if she were a marionette puppet. Yue took away the cuffs that linked Sakura to the chair. Sakura went slouched. Li ran over to her.

"Sakura!!!" Li placed her so that she was comfortably lying down on the chair. He felt her forehead and looked at her helplessly. He turned and growled at Yue.

"Is Sakura-chan okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. She will be just fine." Yue said.

"What happened!?" Li demanded.

"She's only asleep... She'll wake up soon."

"If something was that dangerous, then why did we even bother doing that to Sakura!!??" Li shouted.

"This could be something serious!" Yue snapped.

"Sakura-san's dreams tell the future. If we could know what happens in the future, it could be for our benefit."

"When will Sakura-chan wake up?" Tomoyo asked.

"She is." Yue replied, his back still facing Sakura.

Everyone gathered around her.

"Sakura!!" Li shouted in worry. Li placed his hand on her forehead again. Sakura's eyes barely opened. She couldn't see anything. Crimsn crept to her cheeks.

**_"I feel… warm…"_**

The first thing she saw when she woke was Li, with his hand still of her forehead.

"Sakura…" Li smiled. "I'm glad…"

"Shaoran–kun…"

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she fully awakened.

"Yue-san hypnotized you." Meilin said.

"Don't you remember?" Tomoyo asked.

"No..... I can't remember what happened until after Yue strapped me to the chair....."

"While you were hypnotized you told us what your dream was about." Li said. "Are you alright?" Li asked as he kneeled closer to her.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I remember it now. My dream... With the dark figures surrounded by trees........ And then......." Sakura cringed.

"Do you think that what happened in the dream will come true in our future?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not if we can have something to do about it." Yue comforted.

Sakura smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on in Sakura's room

"How could you be asleep this whole time!?" Sakura scolded.

"Hey, hey! You should know me by now Sakura!" Kero shouted back. "When important stuff happens, WAKE ME UP!!"

"Sheesh, Kero-chan..." Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Hey! You know very well that I don't get up unless I get hungry!"

"That's why you're so fat!" Sakura shouted.

"What!?" Kero screamed.

"The plush toy is still the greediest." Li snitched.

"You'll never learn otherwise." Meilin shook her head in disgust.

"You two brats try and say that again!" Kero screamed.

"Enough!" Sakura ordered.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. Who was currently filming her. "Your angry face looks so elegant Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo praised.

"Hao...."

"Anyway....."

All eyes went on Kero.

"Yue found a way to hypnotize you and take you back to your dream?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied. " I have a feeling that this dream will occur in the future. If there is something I can do about it--"

"The time will come when you need to use this dream for guidance. Everything will be fine. You will find your way."

Sakura looked at Kero with worry.

"Everything will be fine!" Kero said smiling his big smiles. "Knowing you Sakura, your dream will occur many times! And for that I am very glad!"

"BUT!" Kero screamed. "It might be harder this time when the two brats get in the way!"

"What did you say!?" Meilin raged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Later that night)

Sakura was sleeping happily in her bed. There was not a sound all around. All you can hear are the clocks ticking and little snores coming from Kero. Suddenly a strange presence filled the room. It was very powerful. It was powerful enough to wake both Sakura and Kero.

Kero floated out of his drawer.

"What is that Kero-chan?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"I don't know.... A very powerful magic of coarse..."

Sakura got up and turned on her light.

**_" I feel it...." _**Sakura thought. She closed her eyes. **_"For some reason.... I don't know where it is....."_**

Suddenly Sakura's window opened quickly letting the wind blow in.

"H-Hoeeeee!!!!! Kero-chan, what's going on!?"

Yukito slammed the door open.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

A little pink ball of energy floated gracefully into Sakura's room. It went right up to Sakura's face as if it were staring at her.

"Hoe....." Sakura backed away from it but it followed her. It had her backed into a corner.

"Kero-chan! Kero-chan!! What do I do!? What do I do!?" Sakura asked.

"Calm down!" Kero shouted.

Right in front of her eyes the pink ball exploded into a thing that looked as if it were a black whole. It sucked Sakura in itself like she was nothing. Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Then the hole disappeared.

"SAKURA!!!!" Kero screamed.

"Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura began to faint. The newly transformed Yue caught her just in time and laid her on her bed and covered her with a sad look on his face. Sakura's eyes were open but they glowed a yellow glow. It was like.... She was possessed.

"Sakura.... Sakura!!!" Kero screamed. 

"Are you alright?" Yue asked

"What's wrong!?"

"She'll be alright." Yue assured. "She's only asleep..."

Sakura replied in a monotone voice,

"Nasara-san...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Yawn) well that's it for today…… Ho…… na………. 


	6. A New Found Relative, The Useful Advice,...

What's happening to Sakura? Is this some kind of new evil magic? This I gotta see.

Part 6 :A New Found Relative, The Useful Advice, And A Ring

Sakura found her self surrounded in fog. She couldn't see under air above her. She couldn't see anything. The fog was everywhere. Sakura's eyes grew dreary. She began to topple and she fell forwards. The fog moved slowly in a circular shape around her. Sakura turned slowly and lazily to the opposite direction she was facing. The fog lifted her up and slowly floated her up wards as Sakura went into a sleep. The fog set her down something (You couldn't see it because it too was covered with fog) As it gently set her to the surface. She fell to the ground with her eyes closed. She suddenly opened her eyes and wearily stood up. You could see the scarlet rush to her cheeks. She looked up with her dreary eyes and saw a woman. This woman was floating in the sky. The ripples on her white- laced dress fluttered in the breeze. For some reason, Sakura wasn't frightened at all. The woman slowly came down to her. Sakura looked up at her in amazement. This woman was young and very beautiful. She had a golden light chestnut brown hair that waved. Her hair rippled it the soft wind. Her eyes were black. The most beautiful black colored eyes Sakura has ever seen. The woman floated down to Sakura. Her head was leveled with Sakura's, but it seemed that she was lying on her stomach, only it was in the air. The woman stared at Sakura with a cheerful smile.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." The woman said softly.

The woman had a high-pitched voice that sounded similar to Sakura's. 

"How are you? Are you taking good care of the Sakura cards?" She winked at Sakura.

"H-How do you know...?" Sakura asked softly.

"Because..." The woman replied. "Just like you I can see into the future."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I'm a bit different then you though." The woman giggled. " I can also see into the minds of other people, and I can see the future whenever I'd like. But.... You can only see the future in your dreams."

"But how?" Sakura asked.

"People with wonderful gifts, that not a lot of people have, have their own way of seeing into the future. Some can see the future well. Some can not see it as well as others."

"Wonderful gifts... You mean magic?"

The woman nodded her head and giggled.

"So you know what I'm thinking right now?" Sakura asked.

"No." The woman shook her head. "That would be rude of me. I only see into people's minds when I need to."

"Thank you." Sakura said.

The woman smiled even brighter.

"I'm sorry but.... Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Nasara Amimaya." Nasara replied.

"Nasara-san." Sakura repeated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SAKURA!!!!" Kero screamed.

"Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura began to faint. The newly transformed Yue caught her just in time and laid her on her bed and covered her with a sad look on his face. Sakura's eyes were open but they glowed a yellow glow. It was like.... She was possessed.

"Sakura.... Sakura!!!" Kero screamed. 

"Are you alright?" Yue asked

"What's wrong!?"

"She'll be alright." Yue assured. "She's only asleep..."

Sakura replied in a monotone voice,

"Nasara-san...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can tell you have been having strange dreams lately." Nasara continued. 

"Dreams that have given off a powerful feeling, unlike other dreams that are cloudy."

"Yes."

"That is why you are here to talk to me..... Sakura chan.......you and I are very much alike."

"How... Are we alike?" Sakura asked.

"Well..." Nasara began. "How to put this…"

"You and I are related, right....?" Nasara looked sadly into Sakura's eyes.

"You have they same name as my mother."

"Sakura-chan..... I, along with your mother, grandmothers, grandfathers and all of your relatives are in a beautiful place above the sky. However... I am not resting with peace. It's a terrible curse. Just about when I was your age.... I...."

"Died?" Sakura asked. Nasara nodded.

"The same evil that was after me is after you. The same evil that led me to this fate. I'm here to help you."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"I have given you all my possessions of magic, they will help you. Many years ago I put them in a seal and placed a spell on them for them to vanish for many years... Until the time is right."

Sakura looked up at her.

"This is the time Sakura-chan, where you must be strong. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't run from it. You have your cards, and I have my faith towards you."

The world around Sakura began to swirl. Nasara slowly floated away.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted.

Nasara looked at her with regret.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you anymore. Be strong Sakura-chan. You will find your way."

These words echoed in Sakura's head and she slowly fell into a doze. Then next thing she knew she was in her bed. The covers were over her body. She forced her eyelids apart into a blurry world. She felt a hand on her fore head.

**_"This feeling... Like a blanket..." _** She blinked and saw five worried faces staring at her. She then noticed that the hand on her fore head was Li's.

"Sakura!" Li cried.

"Are you okay?" Yue asked.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm fine." Sakura replied. The covers were still over her body.

Sakura looked at her window and saw it was morning.

"Hoe? How did I end up in bed?" Sakura asked

"When that form of magic came and exploded, you fell asleep. But I could tell you were in some kind of trance. I was worried so I called Tomoyo and the brats on the phone and they came over." Kero explained.

But, Kero-chan, when it 'that thing' came in here it swallowed me up..." Sakura corrected.

"It may have seemed that you were swallowed up by it. But you were in a trance." Yue replied. Sakura sat up in bed. Li took Sakura by the shoulders.

"Now, we have to be careful." Sakura stared into his eyes. 

"We are having to many incidents like this…are you alright?"

"Sakura-san what happened when you were in your trance?" Yue asked.

"Nasara-san..." Sakura whispered. As soon as those words escaped her lips she found that she was holding a box. This box wasn't cardboard. It was made from wood. It looked like jewelry box. It was very beautifully decorated.

"The seal.... She was talking about a box?" Sakura asked.

"What is it?" Meilin asked.

"Nasara-san gave it to me..." Sakura said.

Meilin, Li and Kero all gasped.

"You mean you met Nasara in your dream!?" Kero asked.

"Kero-chan.... How do you know about Nasara-san?" Sakura asked.

"Nasara was the most powerful sorceress! No one has out done her in magic." Li said.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"My ancestor was the most powerful magician in the world!?" Sakura asked.

"Nasara's your ancestor?" Yue asked.

"This is a bit confusing..." Tomoyo said.

They all relaxed themselves from all the yelling.

"I remember when we were little..... And Wei told us stories about her..." Meilin said.

"Yeah....." Li said.

"Sakura, what happened when you met her?" Kero asked.

"I felt as if I were in the sky. Among the clouds... There was a woman floating in the sky. She floated down to me and she knew exactly who I was. And about my cards.."

"So it's true!" Meilin shouted

"She really can read minds and tell the future!?" Li asked.

"Continue, Sakura-san." Yue said.

"She told me that she died from evil magic. She said that the same evil magic that was after her is know after me. She told me about this seal and how she placed a spell on it to make it disappear, and how it would appear when the time is right...... She said now is that time..... She told me she wanted to help..... And gave me her possessions!"

"Well, open it!" Kero ordered.

Sakura carefully opened the box. When she saw what was in it she saw a tiny package that was mixed with lots of other things. For some reason she really wanted to look at that package first. It seemed to stand out to her. Everyone else peeped a the box to see what was in it.

Sakura took out the tiny package. She carefully untied the small ribbon and opened the paper. Inside was a piece of paper that seemed to be rapped around something. She separated the paper from the mystery inside and found a ring. Putting the ring to the side, she found that the paper was actually a note. She examined it.

"It's a note from Nasara-san!" Sakura said.

"Read it!" Meilin said excitedly.

Sakura read aloud:

**_"Dear Sakura-chan,_**

**_ It was very nice to meet you a moment ago. I am glad that your friends are aware of me."_**

"This is strange." Tomoyo said

"Nasara-san can see into the future. So I guess she already knew what was going to happen." Sakura explained. Sakura continued with the letter.

**_" This ring contains extraordinary power. It will help the person who wears it. However, it can not be used by its' new finder. Only its' new finder truly knows who the ring belongs to. You are the new finder of this ring, Sakura-chan. Dear Sakura-chan, follow your instincts, and never run away. Be strong. _**

****

**_ I send you my love and faith,_**

**_ Nasara"_**

****

"This is exactly what Nasara-san told me... 'Never run away.....' 'Be strong.....'...."

"If that ring doesn't belong to me, who will it belong to?" Sakura asked.

"You are the one who has to figure that out Sakura-san." Yue told her.

Sakura picked up the ring and fumbled with it.

"But how will you know?" Tomoyo asked.

"I dunno..." Sakura replied. Sakura placed the ring in the middle of her two hands. Suddenly something flashed in Sakura's mind. It was a clear picture of Meilin wearing the ring. Sakura saw it even though it only lasted a second.

"Hoe!" Sakura said quickly in surprise.

"What? What?" Kero asked.

"Did something happen, Sakura-san?" Yue asked.

Sakura stared forward thinking for a moment.

"Sakura?" Li asked.

"O-Oh!! It's nothing! But..."

"But... What?" Meilin asked.

Sakura smiled and held the ring out to Meilin.

"Meilin-chan, This ring belongs to you now." Meilin looked up at Sakura.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Meilin asked.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled.

Meilin smiled back.

It was a beautiful ring with a red rose on it.

"It's so beautiful!" Meilin gushed. "Oh! I love it already!" 

"Thank you so much, Kinomoto-san!"

"Meilin-chan, Please, from now on call me Sakura." Meilin looked at her surprised. She saw Sakura's bright smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

**_"Kinomoto-san is such a kind person..."_**

"Okay! Sakura-san." Meilin said trying it on.

Sakura smiled even brighter.

Meilin put it on.

"It really is pretty." Tomoyo added.

"Yeah!" Meilin agreed 

"It looks lovely on you." Sakura added.

Just then Li and Sakura felt a faint magic.

"Do you feel it?" Li asked.

"Yeah."

"I feel it. It's faint but..." Kero whispered.

"It seems as if it growing...." Yue said.

"What could it be?" Sakura asked herself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hhhmmmmmmm... What is THIS new power. There seem to be a lot of weird stuffs around up in here... By the way Nasara I made up!


	7. Meilin's Good News And Bad News

Meilin puts on a mysterious ring and all of a sudden there is a new magic.... Could this be related somehow?

Part 7: Meilin's "Good News" and "Bad News"

"We have to find what it is. It could be evil." Kero said.

"Even if it is, where is it?" Li asked.

Meilin stood up and walked towards Sakura. 

Sakura fixed her concentration in Meilin's direction.

"What ever it is, it's in this room!" Sakura shouted.

"We'll help you find it!" Kero said.

"Nasara-san told me that the evil magic is after me... I'm the one it wants."

"Sakura...." Li began. Sakura reached under her shirt and pulled out a key on a necklace.

"Oki no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru! Release!!!" As the key transformed into the wand Sakura grabbed it and gripped it with determination.

"I know you here! Show yourself!" Nothing happened. Sakura's face dropped. "Sakura's challenge you! Show your self!" Still nothing happened.

"H-Hooeee.... Kero-chan this hasn't happened before...." 

"Sakura, you may have to find it by yourself!" Kero replied.

"H-How?" Sakura asked uneasily.

Kero closed his eyes and glowed a yellow glow.

"I feel it... It's in this room." Kero opened his eyes. "Concentrate, Sakura. Feel its' presence." Yue ordered. Sakura closed her eyes. She felt around the room looking for a presence as if she could see through her eyelids.

**_"I feel Kero-chan... Yue-san... And Shaoran-kun's magic... But..." _**Sakura concentrated harder. **_"But... There's something else... Something... That I've never felt before..." _**Sakura saw a picture of a rose in her mind. **_"A rose...?" _**Immediately after that she saw a picture of Meilin. **_"Meilin-chan...?"_** Sakura opened her eyes.

"Meilin-chan..." 

Shaoran's eyes widened. So did Kero's.

"What?" Meilin asked.

"You know... Did any of you notice..." Sakura began. "That Meilin-chan..."

"Yeah, I felt it." Kero said, solemnly.

"What are you... Talking about?" Meilin asked.

"It does seem like it's coming from Meilin." Li agreed.

Kero thought for a minute.

"It seems that our Meilin has discovered something new in her life time." Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"I understand now! I understand!" Kero shouted.

"What!?" Sakura asked.

"It's the--!"

"The ring has enforced her magic..." Yue interrupted.

Kero fell over and got into Yue's face. 

"I was about to say that!"

"I don't understand..." Meilin said helplessly.

They went back into Sakura's room and examined the letter that Nasara wrote.

**_" This ring contains extraordinary power. It will help the person who wears it._**"

"This ring gave Meilin magic?" Sakura asked.

"No it didn't give her magic." Kero replied.

"Then, why??" Li asked

"The ring enforced her magic." Yue continued.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Meilin looked at her ring.

"Although Meilin was never able to use magical powers, I would say that she had magic somewhere deep inside herself. To activate unknown power you need something to enforce it and bring it to the surface." Yue replied.

"I always thought it was strange that Meilin came from a family of sorcerers but didn't have any magic herself." Sakura said.

"So it looks like the brat discovered magic!" Kero shouted.

There was a blank expression on Meilin's face. Meilin whispered:

"I did it....."(Yatta)

Tears filled her eyes.

"Meilin-chan...." Sakura started.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked, worried.

Meilin rubbed her eyes. Meilin jumped into the air screaming:

"I DID IT!!!!!" Meilin ran around the room giggling. She hugged Sakura and Tomoyo at the same time, Then Li, The she picked up Kero hugged him and gave him the noogies. Kero screamed and struggled to get away from her. She finally let go of Kero and accidentally threw him to the wall.

"I'm so Happy!!!!" Meilin shouted as she jumped up and down for joy.

Meilin soon ran out of the room.

"Hey Meilin..." Shaoran began.

Meilin ran out of the room, and out of the house. As she did they could hear faint giggling

The rest of them were back inside dumbfounded.

"Where do you think Meilin-chan went?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo held up a finger.

"Perhaps she needed to get rid of her nervous energy." Tomoyo said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Li asked.

Meilin ran faster hen she ever did. She ran and jumped for joy at the same time shouting:

"Wai!! WAI!!!!! I did it! I did it!!!"

After a while Meilin calmed down. She smiled and looked up at the sky. She found dark clouds swirl around her.

**_"I found my place....... In this world of magic..." _**She thought.

"Thank you!!" She shouted at the sky. Rain slowly fell from the sky and Meilin felt it. Still looking up she said:

"Oh? It's raining." Meilin looked down and put a finger on her chin.

"But... I don't want to got back yet....I'm too happy to be scolded by Shaoran." Meilin thought for a moment.

"I know the Penguin slide!!"

Meilin ran as fast as she could to the penguin slide. She sat under it. 

"After...... All these years...... My dreams finally came true." Meilin let her head rest on the penguin.

"I am no longer a disappointment......" Meilin chanted.

She smiled.

"But..... If I have magic..... How can I use them.....?" Meilin thought. Meilin closed her eyes. And thought:

**_"Shaoran....... I wonder what he is thinking....."_**

**_" I hope Meilin didn't get lost." _**These words echoed in her head. Meilin's eyes snapped open. 

"That was Shaoran's voice! Am I going crazy?"

**_"Maybe if I try it again, it will work." _**Meilin thought. Meilin closed her eyes.

"Shaoran, what are you thinking?" Meilin asked as she concentrated.

**_"Maybe, I should go look for her..." _**Shaoran's words echoed in her mind again. This hurt Meilin's head.

"Is.... This....... My power?" Meilin asked herself.

Meilin lightly patted her toes onto the sand.

Just then the pale and shovel that was in front of her, fell over. Meilin's eyes widened. Meilin crawled over to the pale. She picked up and put it on the ground. She slapped her the palm of her hand to the ground and it fell over again. 

"I can make things move?" Meilin pounded her first to the ground. The whole penguin park shook with great power. Meilin screamed.

"What is this?"

She stood up and walked towards the entrance to the park. She saw a bird's nest that was on the ground with birds chirping in it. Meilin's face saddened. She took her hand and held it out face down she moved her hand upwards and focused on the bird's nest. The bird's nest flew up from the ground and into a comfortable spot on a tree branch. Meilin looked at her ring and smiled.

**_"So, this is my power!" _**Meilin thought, delighted.

Meilin closed her eyes. **_"Shaoran, if you can hear me, come to the penguin slide. Bring Daidouji-san and Sakura-san." _**

Meilin stopped. Her head hurt from doing this. She opened her eyes and found that she wasn't in the Penguin park. She felt like she was on a water slide. She was traveling through some kind of dimension.

"What?" She started to fall faster and faster she closed her eyes and screamed. Suddenly she stopped. She gave a yelp. She slowly opened her eyes. She felt like she was in the north-pole. There was snow everywhere. Strangely it was still raining.

"Where am I??"

Meilin began to walk. She continued to walk, not knowing where she was. The rain poured harder onto her skin. A tear fell down her cheek. Then she looked up she spotted something familiar. Meilin saw a police station. 

A dark figure was watching her from on top of a hill covered in snow. The rain poured by the gallons.

Meilin timidly walked around this 'Winter Wonderland'. All of a sudden a boy about her age stepped in front of her.

"I believe you know something that I would like to know." The boy said with an evil smile. Although he looked well groomed, dressed, and handsome, he looked mean. He had a bad look to his face.

Meilin was a little shocked.

She pushed passed him.

"I'll be on my way." Meilin said, firmly.

"I don't think so." The boy said again stepping in front of her. Meilin became infuriated. She didn't like it when men thought they were better then her and she was getting irritated by the rain. She looked at him and whipped her head to the left. He fell to the ground. Meilin smiled at the wonderful things her magic could do. She lifted her head and continued walking. More boys appeared in front of her. Meilin looked back and there were boys behind her as well. Meilin then realized that they had surrounded her. Meilin gritted at her teeth as a small drop of sweat rolled down the side if her face. Although you can't really notice it because of the rain.

"W-What do you want?" Meilin asked as she turned around. There was no answer from them.

"Answer me!" Meilin ordered.

Meilin tried to push through them. They wouldn't let her through.

"Move aside!" Meilin yelled.

Meilin punched the nearest person she could, but the person just blocked it. A cling was heard. Meilin's ring had fallen off her finger and fell to the ground. Meilin didn't notice. Meilin continued to throw punches and kicks where ever she could but the men just seemed to ignore them.

"Let me go!" Meilin barked.

"There is no need to fight." A boy said, walking into the circle.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Meilin asked.

"Quiet! I will be the one asking the questions." The boy shouted.

Meilin was furious.

"Now, why was it that you had magic before, when you were summoned here and now you don't?" The boy asked.

Meilin's eyes widened. **_" I was summoned here?"_** Meilin thought

"What?" Meilin asked the boy.

"Answer me!" The boy shouted, losing his patience.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Meilin shouted.

"You..... You know something.... Don't you? I know you do." The boy asked, as the wind hit his hair.

Meilin slightly gasped. She closed her eyes.

**_"What is this boy thinking?" _**Meilin thought. Meilin didn't hear anything. Her eyes snapped open in shock. She tried again.

**_"What is this boy thinking?_**" Still she didn't hear anything. Meilin's eyes snapped open.

**_"What happened to my power?"_**

Meilin could no longer feel the magic inside her. She put that feeling aside for a moment and snapped back into reality.

"Listen, I don't know anything about you, I don't know anything that I could hide from you, and you must be crazy if you actually think magic is real!"

"Why should I believe you?"

Meilin face became infuriated.

"Let me go!!!" Meilin screamed. Meilin punched the boy in the face. Her clothes began to stick to her skin. She screamed out shouts of battle in every hit. She punched him low in the gut. She kicked him, jumped up in the air, twirled and landed on his head. She knocked him to the ground. She had almost defeated him. Meilin stopped and began to pant. She looked at him. He was pitifully lying there on the ground.

"You think you're tough? Get up and face me you wimp!!"

A boy slowly crept up behind Meilin. He touched his hand to her head and it glowed a blue aura. Meilin whimpered and fell to the floor. She seemed to lose consciousness. The boy staggered to his feet, with bruises and such all over his body.

"You killed her?" The boy asked.

"No, " The boy replied. "She's only passed out"

"Even though she seemed to have some kind of power, she won't be bothering us for a while."

"Should we take her with us?" one of the boys asked.

"No." The boy replied. " She knows nothing of us. Let's go!" The boy shouted in pain. They all ran towards the frozen ocean and they dove in.

A moment later Meilin slightly opened her eyes. She found her ring lying in front of her. She picked it up and put it on her finger. She felt the magic surge through her body. She staggered to her feet. Her head throbbed with pain. She felt her head with her hand. She fell to the ground in pain. She closed her eyes.

**_"Sakura-san Help...." _**Meilin moaned she didn't move. She wasn't asleep, she wasn't awake. She lost consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meilin is so cool, yet so injured. Will she die in this "Winter Wonderland"? Nah.... Not my Meilin!


	8. The Mysterious Ice Hime

Sorry this chapter took SO long. You see I wrote this chapter, plus half of chapter 9. But my parents deleted them on me! But at least I remember everything. So enjoy! (You better...)

Part 8:The Mysterious Ice Hime

The same group of boys that had attacked Meilin earlier walked down an icy hallway. Walking in front of them was the man that Meilin had gotten "acquainted" with. He walked down the hall as best as he could, trying not to limp. He struggled to keep his back straight and his head high, knowing Meilin had nearly dislocated both of them. That floor was made of complete ice, so it was hard to walk on. You could see through the walls, which were made of ice as well. The ceiling and walls were connected, making a half circle. Icicles hung everywhere. The passage was long and narrow. They all walked in silence. Once they finally got to the end of the passage, they met a tremendously large circular room. It was like being the north pole. On the side they were standing on there was icy snow. In front of them was a lake of ice water. So freezing, that if you dipped your toe into it you would freeze to death. If you looked up you could see light peering in. You couldn't see the other side of the room because it was hidden in darkness, and because it was so far away. The boy walked to the head of the crowd.

"We return!" He screamed across the room.

A pair a blue icy ices snapped open. Suddenly, a beam shot across the water, forming a narrow ice bridge. They walked across to the other side. On the other side sat a woman with icy blue eyes. The boys kneeled to her as if she were a queen. Her clothes had turned blue from cold her hair is a light icy blue. (A lot of ice!) She snapped her finger apart and raising above her palm, was a ball of light. As she looked into it she saw Meilin kicking the boy to the ground. She tightened her fist, which made the ball disappear. She growled in disgust.

"You have failed!" Her voiced boomed. You could hear icicles shatter in the background. Although her appearance is evil, she still had a high pitched voice.

"Just hear me out, it won't take long." The boy replied.

She whipped her head to the side in anger. Her eyes, burning. She decided to give him one more chance.

"You... Will address me and _only _me as Hime, Tatsui-san." Hime said calmly. ( If you don't know what Hime means, look it up.)

"Why is it that you don't you have a specific name, Hime san?" Tatsui asked.

Her eyes tightened. 

"And.." He continued smoothly. "Isn't that name... A little conceited?"

She held an open palm to a random boy who was kneeling to her. She lifted her hand up, and the boy rose. She dropped the boy and the boy fell. As soon as he was about to hit the freezing water, she pulled him back up and set him on the ground where he properly bowed to her in respect. 

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today."

Tatsui looked at her with a hard look on his face. Both of their eyes met. Tatsui frowned solemnly, with fires dancing in his eyes.

"I am not afraid of death... Hime-san." He spoke softly.

She looked at him dully.

"And I suppose..." She said "...You, would like to be next?" She said in a whisper. "And I _will _let you fall.

Tatsui lowered his head. No answer escaped his lips.

"I thought correctly then... Right?"

He looked at her with fury, burning in his eyes.

"So, would you care to tell me WHY you have come to me with nothing. Nothing, but scars and wounds!"

The boy looked at her with hatred.

"I am not patient. Answer me."

"I will. That girl that you have sent me to capture has no magical powers-"

"Which is exactly why you should have been able to do it!" Hime interrupted.

Tatsui glared at Hime with hatred and Hime looked at him back.

"Although she has no powers at all she has remarkable self defense skills."

"Judging by your appearance I would say so!" Hime scolded.

Tatsui felt like punching her. Ignoring the impulse he continued.

"You have taken away all my power! How do you expect me to fulfill this assignment when I have no power whatsoever!?" He exploded.

"You must learn how to survive and conquer without magic."

"Why?" Tatsui asked. "Why!? How will that ever serve me? How will that help you?"

Hime's eyes tightened. (By Now you should realize that Hime and Tatsui hate each other.)

"Without it... I cannot defeat anyone!"

Hime looked at him. 

"Without it... We are nothing!"

Her eyes saddened. She held an open palm to him. A black glow surrounded him everywhere. All his wounds disappeared and his muscles tightened. He grins widely.

"I thought you would see it my way Hime-san." He said satisfied with himself.

"You can use your new powers to bring them all to me. The rose is the persistent one. Bring her to me first.

"Yes, Hime-san." He disappears in to the shadow of the other room.

**_" With his powers back he will not be trained properly. This will not be good... But... I have no choice..."_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am so sorry this chapter is so short. It originally had more to it. It had what happened to Meilin in it. But like I said before... My parents deleted it on me. So I will update more soon.


	9. Rescuing Meilin

Hello Everyone! This was originally the second half of chapter 8. Chapter 8 was originally named "The Mysterious Ice Woman and Rescuing Meilin." I changed woman to Hime because Hime means some sort of princess. What was I supposed to do? I wanted to post something soon so people wouldn't get mad at me. By the way, I know some people think I probably haven't seen the Japanese version because I don't add chan or kun at the end of their names. I have started to add that in and I've edited all of my chapters. I realized that with out that, it loses its' spark. I have so far 13 DVD's of Cardcaptor Sakura. And I have written episode scripts. If anyone would care to look at them, e-mail me or tell me your e-mail in your review.

Part 9: Rescuing Meilin

A set of eyes open, awakened to a world of blur. Every where is white. As the blur clears away she sees the tubes coming out of her wrist, and realizes she is in the hospital. Feeling the pain in her head, she sits up. Her eyes barely parted.

"Why am I..."

The nurse looked at the patient and walked toward her.

"So, your awake."

Meilin looked up with her eyes wider now.

"Um... Why am I here? Where am I?"

"You are in the Kyushu - Okinawa hospital.

Meilin lifted her head up and a looked around. Her eyes saddened.

"Hospital..." 

Meilin quickly checked her finger to see if she still had her ring on her finger. It wasn't.

The nurse walked over to her side.

"Let's have a look..."

The nurse examined her head where there was a deep cut and a large bruise.

"Ahh!" She swallowed her pain. 

The Nurse laid her back on the pillow.

"Everything will be fine." The nurse said softly.

"Your family is here..." The nurse looked at a clipboard at the end of her bed.

"....Meilin Li."

"My Family?" Meilin asked, surprised.

"Yes. Would you like to see them before you get your stitches?" Meilin's face turned blue.

"S-Stitches?" Meilin said dizzily.

"Yes, If you would like it to heal quickly and not get it infected."

Meilin's face toughened again.

"If I have to..."

"Would you like to see them now?" The nurse asked. 

Meilin raised her head and looked at her with confusion.

"Your family."

"U-Um I..."

"I will get them for you. You just wait here." The nurse quickly walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Meilin wanted to yell "wait!", but she didn't. She somehow couldn't.

**_"Could it be... That my family came here all the way from Hong Kong? Could it be they want to take me back?"_**

Meilin's eyes saddened. She heard a click coming from the door and turned her head helplessly. Her eyes trembled.

The door slowly opened and she saw.... Sakura, Li, and Tomoyo.

"Meilin-chan!" Sakura shouted as she rushed to her side. The other two were soon to follow.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.

"U-Um... They told me that my family was here. Where are they? Did they come all the way from Hong Kong just to see me?"

"Hoe?"

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other in confusion.

"No." Li replied. "We all had to put our names under Li in order to see you." He said calmly.

"You thought that your real family came here, Meilin-chan!?" Sakura asked.

Meilin slumped over.

"Yes, But I'm glad that they didn't.... I'm glad...they didn't..." Meilin lowered her head.

Li came over to Meilin's side and sat on her bed.

"It not your fault Meilin. It's not your fault that this happened." Li told her.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other in awe.

"Shaoran... How do you know?"

He smiled. "Nothing is ever your fault."

Meilin wanted to smile. She wanted to hug him for making her feel better. For some reason she didn't. Seeing this he frowned. He looked at her head and without warning he felt it.

"Ahh!" Meilin shouted in pain. 

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.

Meilin swallowed her pain once again, making it look like nothing in her hurt and she looked up at them with a reassurance.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

Li frowned. "There is no way that you are fine Meilin!"

Sakura's face saddened.

"Meilin-chan... You shouldn't say your fine when you're not."

"I didn't die. So, I'm perfectly fine." 

Meilin snapped. "Sheesh... I shouldn't even be in this hospital."

"What do you mean?" Li scolded. "This hospital is the reason why you're alive now!"

Meilin's head throbbed and she suddenly became completely light headed. Her eyes closed half way as she fell backwards in bed.

"Meilin-chan!" Sakura shouted in worry.

Meilin opened her eyes again.

"I'm sorry." She said softly "But..."

"Meilin how did you get all the way out there in the first place?" Tomoyo asked.

" I... Don't know..." Meilin whispered. "I had only closed my eyes for a second... And I was just there..." Meilin whispered even softer. She turned her head to look at the glass of water beside her.

"My power..."

"Meilin-chan, have you figured out how to use your power?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Meilin who was still lying down said:

"Yeah, but I need my ring."

Li took the ring out of his pocket.

"I though it was best that we should only give it to you when you woke up."

Meilin smiled and put the ring on which had fit around her slender finger perfectly and felt the surge of magic rush through her body again. Meilin tapped the side of the table twice where there was a glass of water on the other side. As her hand met the table, the glass fell over. The water spilled and trickled onto the floor. The rest of them looked at her dumbfounded with their eyes wide.

"Meilin-chan, that was wonderful." Tomoyo praised.

Meilin smiled. 

"With more practice, I would be able to put the water back into the cup."

"That's good" Li remarked. "Now we know that your magic isn't just about making messes. It's about making messes and cleaning them up."

"That's not true!" Meilin whined. "I wouldn't even have to be here, if my ring hadn't fallen off."

"What do you mean Meilin-chan?" Sakura asked. "Is that why you got into trouble? Because your ring fell off?"

"Yeah. Although it took me a while to figure that out." Meilin's face saddened.

"I don't even know how I got there..."

They all looked at her with curiosity.

"Please, tell us what happened." Tomoyo said.

"I had only closed my eyes for a second to contact you."

"To contact us?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, If I close my eyes and concentrate I can talk to other people."

"So that is why we heard your voice in our head!?"

"Yes. I contacted you to try and then when I opened my eyes I was in this place filled with snow. Where there was no one in sight." Meilin closed her eyes scornfully. " I never want to go there again." She opened her eyes again. " Before I knew I was surrounded by this gang of boys. And this one very handsome boy came up to me."

"Handsome?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah. He was really good-looking but he ruined all of that with his attitude. He didn't have any magic and was very weak. They all formed a circle around me so I couldn't get through. I tried to fight my way through the men but they wouldn't budge. No matter how many times I had fought them they wouldn't move at all. Amazing self defense magic."

*Flash*

"Quiet! I will be the one asking the questions."

*Flash*

"The boy said..." Meilin's eyes looked distant and sad.

"He said I was summoned there... He said that I knew something..."

*Flash*

(A shot of the boys face is shown)

"You..... You know something.... Don't you? 

(A shot of his mouth)

"I know you do." These words echo over and over again in Meilin's mind.

*Flash*

"It must have been when I was fighting that the ring fell off. My magic wouldn't work..."

"Was he the one who hurt you, Meilin-chan!?" Sakura asked infuriated.

"No... While I was fighting him someone used their powers to knock me unconscious." Meilin rubbed her head.

"The next thing that I knew, I was here...But... How did I get here?" 

"Well..." Li began. "After we heard your voice in our head we decided to go to the penguin park.

*Flash*

As the heavy rain continued to fall, they walked all around, turning their heads in different directions, searching the penguin park. Sakura searched in the bushes.

"Meilin-chan!" She shouted.

Tomoyo looked under the Penguin slide. She shook her head and sighed sadly.

Li stood on top of the penguin slide's crown and searched the area from above, shading his eyes with his hand.

"Meilin!" he shouted out.

Sakura continued to look but she couldn't help but cry.

"Meilin-chan... Where are you?"

Li jumped from the slide and hurried over to Sakura.

"Don't cry..." He began.

Sakura looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Li smiled.

"It won't be long until we find her. Everything will be all right."

Sakura scrunched up her eyes.

"But.... Before, we could feel her presence... Now it's not here."

Li looked at her, a little surprised.

"Why?" She asked herself.

**_"She's right... What are we going to do?" _**Li asked himself.

Tomoyo came up to them. "

She's not anywhere in sight. We should go back and inform the police."

**_"Sakura-san Help..."_**

Sakura rose her head in alert.

"Meilin-chan's voice!"

"What wrong!?" Li asked.

Sakura grabbed her Sakura key.

"Release!" She ordered quickly. Then she took out the fly card.

"Sprout your wings from my staff, and grant us your power to fly about the skies! Fly!" Sakura smacked the card with her staff and the fly card's wings sprout from her staff allowing the three of them to fly on it. (The reason the fly card's wings came from the staff instead of Sakura's back is because she needs Tomoyo and Li to come with her.)

They flew past buildings and cities in seconds. Sakura continued to fly faster and faster. They couldn't even feel the rain anymore. Tomoyo scrunched her eyes in fear. Li stared at the ground below them and how remarkably fast they were going. He was dumbfounded at how strong the magic in her cards became.

"Sakura-chan! aren't we going too fast!?" Tomoyo asked.

"Everything will be fine! Just hang on!"

They continued going faster and faster and faster. Li looked at the ground, but he saw nothing. Everything was a complete blur. His face tightened. They all felt like they were on a water slide. Like they were going through another dimension.

"Hey Sakura!!" Li shouted. He couldn't hear himself. Tomoyo and Sakura didn't hear him either. They were going to fast. Li gasped. Suddenly, they were all on the ground. They were in 'winter wonderland'. No one was in sight. Tomoyo and Li got of the staff, dazed. She returned the fly card and gripped her staff tightly. Strangely it was raining. She could now feel the rain pelting on her skin again.

"Where are we?" Tomoyo asked worried.

Li looked at the snow above him and the rain below him.

**_"Why is it raining? It should be snowing."_**

Sakura looked around. They had gone so far away that they didn't even know where they were. They only got there by trying to feel Meilin's presence. 

**_"But, Where are we now?" _**Tomoyo wondered.

Sakura ran out into the snow. She kept on running in one direction.

"Hey, Sakura!" Li yelled as he ran after her.

He soon caught up to her as they ran down a long road. Tomoyo had finally caught up to her.

"Sakura! Where are we going?" Li shouted, out of breath.

"It's Meilin-Chan! I feel Meilin-chan's presence. She's this way!" Sakura replied.

Li followed Meilin's presence down the long side walk. Sakura ran faster, hoping to hide the tears that were falling from her face. The three of them soon saw a lifeless figure on the ground in the distance.

"Meilin-Chan!!" Sakura screamed as she rushed to her aid. Horrified by Meilin's condition, Sakura held her head and began to shake her.

"Meilin-Chan! Meilin-Chan!" The tears burned in her eyes as she tried her hardest to keep them back.

"What happened to Meilin-Chan!?" Tomoyo asked, panicking.

"Calm down! Meilin will be fine. In any case we have to get her to a hospital." 

Sakura stood up and thought for a moment. She stood directly in front of Li. She took out two of her Sakura cards and threw them into the air.

"Grant your powers to whom stands yonder. By our contract, Sakura commands you! Power! Dash!" 

The two spirits came out of their cards and entered the dumbfounded boy. A red aura surrounded his body as he felt an amazing surge of power run through his body. He looked up at her.

"Sakura... What are you--" 

Sakura held the fly card out.

"Fly!" As she got on with Tomoyo she looked at Li solemnly.

"Shaoran-Kun you can carry Meilin-Chan and run under me and Tomoyo-Chan on Fly." Sakura replied. Li looked at her in a confused way.

"With the cards you won't get tired. I can't fit all four of you on my staff! It'll be faster this way! So hurry!" (Dakura Haiyaku!) ((I could help think about that phrase)) (((I'm bad at spelling Japanese words... Don't sue me!)))

Li nodded his head solemnly. Sakura flew up into the air with Tomoyo at her side. Li quickly picked up the ring that he saw beside his foot and put it in his pocket.

Sakura looked back at him as she flew about the skies.

"Shaoran-Kun!! Hurry!" 

Li picked Meilin up and ran. He could have gone a lot faster that he was going but he needed to stay under Sakura and Tomoyo in order to know where they he was going. They went faster and faster until everything seemed like a blur just like it did before. Time seemed to have stopped. For just a few seconds. Then they felt as if they were in the new dimension again. As if they were on a water slide. They found that they were not in the 'winter wonderland', but they were back in Tomoeda. (Their home town in Japan) Everyone that they passed thought that they were just strong wind. In second they were at their hometown hospital.

*Flash*

Meilin looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry... It's because of me that you were so worried..."

Sakura's eyes burned with anger.

"It wasn't your fault Meilin-chan! It was because of that handsome boy you were talking about before!"

"Something bad is going to happen..." Meilin said.

"Meilin..." Li protested.

"Something will come out of all this. The dream... The boy... That place..."

The nurse came in and informed them about Meilin's stitches. She told them that they would have to leave.

Sakura and Tomoyo left the room as Li was the last one to leave he turned his head to look at Meilin.

As Li leaned on the door he felt the same way Meilin did. What if something did happen? What would he do?

"Li-kun" He heard a voice call. It was Tomoyo. "Let's go" She said smiling.

Li began to walk forward. He sat in the waiting room next to Sakura and Tomoyo. Staring straight forward.

"Hey, Shaoran..." She began.

**_"We have to do something...I can't help but think--" _**Li though to himself.**__**

"Are you all right?" Tomoyo asked seeing the look on his face. Shaoran's became more serious and sad.

**_"I can't help but think that I've heard of something like this before… Meilin is right. This is bad."_**

"Shaoran..." Sakura began "What's wrong?" Sakura asked sadly.

**_"But... This feeling... it's as if a blanket is covering me..." _**Li smiled at this thought.**__**

"Nothing." Shaoran replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry to keep you all waiting... This is a rather sad chapter... Poor Meilin-chan. I know that some of you "Cardcaptors fans" Think of Meilin as a two faced prostitute... But she is a very sweet, real loving and important character. Everyone who hates Meilin has to realize that she is a Hero, not a villain.


	10. The Announcement

Hello Readers! I have a very important announcement to make! I have decided to change my story! "Everlasting Love". Don't worry it will be the same, but this time I will make it so that they are only in about the seventh grade. It will take place right after the Void card came in the second movie. This will change the plot a lot more, but not THAT much. However!!!!!!! I will not be posting for a while because I want ALL of my readers that read it before to read and review my new, very much changed "everlasting love." I will be expecting lots of reviews from everyone!


End file.
